


Oh Can't You See?

by pterawaters



Series: Oh, Can't You See? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Deputy Parrish's Name is Kyle, M/M, Masturbation, Reunions, Unrequited Love, slight sterek if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new Deputy is hired at the Sheriff's station, Derek recognizes him. Stiles doesn't realize that Derek <i>can</i> feel anything for anyone, until he sees it with his own eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Can't You See?

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously published [on tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/post/76145164831/pterawaters-a-little-speculation-based-on-this). Thought it would be good to have it in the archive!

Derek has almost caught up to the Shadow Warrior when a voice cries, "Stop right there! Sheriff's Department!"

The warrior is gone and there's no way Derek can turn the next corner before getting shot. Sighing, Derek lets the warrior go and holds up his hands. Maybe if he wolfs out at just the right time, he can scare the deputy into inaction long enough for Derek to get away.

"That's it," the deputy says, and there's something familiar in his voice. "Keep your hands up and turn around."

Derek catches his scent before he sees the deputy's face. "Kyle?"

Kyle Parrish lowers his gun. "Derek?" 

Derek lets his arms fall as Kyle stows his gun and quickly closes the distance between them. Derek's blood rushes faster in his veins. 

Kyle says, "I thought you were dead!"

Hesitating for half a second, Derek meets Kyle's eyes. "I thought _you_ were dead." Before Kyle can respond, Derek moves toward him, gathering Kyle in his arms and pressing his mouth to Kyle's. Kyle responds almost immediately, kissing Derek and pushing him back until Derek hit the building behind him.

As Kyle crowds against him, Derek gasps, breathing in Kyle's familiar scent and pitching his hips forward. Kyle presses against Derek, grinding his hips against Derek's. "Fuck, Derek!"

"A deputy?" Derek asks, nosing along Kyle's jaw. "Really?"

Kyle shrugs, his breath shuddering when Derek nips at his collarbone. "Word is there's a True Alpha in town. I figured this was the best way to-" Two pairs of feet skid to a halt a few feet away from Derek. "Whoa!"

Sighing with disappointment as Kyle pulls away, Derek says, "Scott, this is my … _friend_ , Kyle."

"Friend?" Stiles asks, wide eyes looking back and forth between Derek and Kyle. "Deputy Parrish?

Ignoring him, Derek tells Kyle, "Scott is the Alpha."

Kyle looks Scott up and down before leaning back against Derek and affecting a casual pose. Derek knows Scott can hear the way Kyle's heartbeat sped up again at being faced with an alpha. "Oh, really? A teenager?"

"I _know_ ," Derek says, slipping a calming hand onto Kyle's hip. It's easy to fall back into this sort of physicality with him. Kyle is one of the few lovers Derek has ever had who never betrayed him. It helped that they were only together for a few weeks before that vampire came to Brooklyn and Derek lost Kyle in the aftermath. When Kyle didn't call, Derek assumed he died. "He's a good alpha."

Stiles' mouth falls open and Scott beams. Derek rolls his eyes. When Scott's done grinning his face off, he focuses on Kyle again and scents the air. "You're not a werewolf."

"Not _technically_ ," Kyle says, lacing his fingers with Derek's. "My dad and my sister are."

"Are?" Derek asks, turning Kyle around so he can see his face. "You found them? They're alive?"

"Yeah." Kyle grins, taking Derek's hand and squeezing it. "Safe and sound with a pack outside of Omaha. You were right when you told me not to give up."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Stiles cried, practically pushing his way between Derek and Kyle. " _He_ ," Stiles points at Derek and then at Kyle, "told _you_ not to give up, what? Looking for your long-lost werewolf relatives? When was this?"

Usually Stiles didn't make Derek anxious like this. He could be annoying and downright infuriating, sure, but being separated from Kyle again after nearly two years apart made Derek want to strangle Stiles until he was dead. And maybe tear into his entrails a little just to make sure. Side-stepping Stiles, Derek puts his arm around Kyle, protecting him from whatever interrogation this is. "It's none of your business."

"None of my business?" Stiles scoffs. "None of _my_ business? Derek, this guy works with my _Dad_! I have the right to know if he's some sort of were-whatever!"

"Stiles," Scott says, grabbing Stiles' wrist. "If Derek trusts him, then we trust him."

"What? Since when?"

Derek looks down at Kyle, who's watching the interaction between Scott and Stiles as they start squabbling at each other. Derek can hardly believe Kyle is here. The cynical part of Derek's brain says that maybe he should question Kyle's presence more. Maybe Derek shouldn't be so trusting. 

Derek spent so long not trusting anyone after Laura's death, it feels good to start trusting again. He trusts Scott. He sort of trusts Stiles, on a good day. He trusts Peter to be untrustworthy.

A smile spreads across Kyle's face, as heart wrenching as it ever was. It's been almost three years since they've seen each other, but Derek feels like it hasn't been much time at all. Kyle asks Derek, "Are they always like this?"

"Yeah," Derek says, smiling back at Kyle. The expression feels foreign, and still a little bit familiar. It's been awhile since he's worn it in earnest. "Let's leave them to it. I'm tracking a shadow demon. Want to help?"

Kyle grins with his tongue peeking out between his teeth. "You know me!"

"Yeah," Derek says, leading Kyle around another corner and stealing a kiss from him. "Yeah, I do."

~*~

Stiles doesn't mean to watch. He means to go up to Derek's loft and get him, so he can help Stiles carry the dead troll body out of Stiles' jeep and toward someplace less incriminating. When he gets up to the top floor, Derek's door is open, so Stiles thinks something is wrong.

Derek shouts and he sounds like he's in pain, whining through the last second of the shout. All Stiles can think is that Derek's getting killed and Stiles doesn't even have a bat to defend _himself_ with, much less Derek.

Stiles should sneak up on the attacker. That's the only way he'll have a fighting chance. He moves through the entryway and avoids all the creakier floorboards. As he gets closer, Stiles notices that the sounds are definitely coming from the area where Derek has his bed. He peeks around the corner and almost shouts in surprise before biting his lips shut.

The attacker is the new Deputy, Kyle Parrish, and he's not so much attacking Derek as he is aggressively fucking him. Stiles' mouth goes dry. One side of Derek's face is visible, pressed against the mattress while Derek's ass is raised up, in Deputy Parrish's hands, pressed against his thighs. Stiles notices that Derek's sex faces look a lot like his pain faces, only his mouth is open, drooling on the sheets, rather than clenched shut tight.

Stiles' cock decides that these sexy times are definitely sexy times it's interested in, which sort of answers that question. Fuck. Stiles shouldn't be watching this. This is private between Derek and his apparent boyfriend. It's just–

It's just that never in a million years would Stiles expect Derek to do something like this. Well, obviously Derek's not a virgin. Stiles knew that. Stiles knows Derek slept with Kate Argent, and probably with Ms. Blake. He found out just a few days before that Derek and Deputy Parrish used to be a thing back in New York. Stiles just didn't let himself picture it. Or if he did picture it, late at night with his hand down his pants, Derek was the one on top.

Seeing Derek like this, pliant and taking an ass pounding, sends shivers up Stiles' spine. Derek sighs, "Ky, _please_!" Stiles nearly chokes on his own tongue.

Stiles watches Deputy Parrish reach down, getting Derek's cock in his hand and stroking it roughly. A half dozen reach-around jokes should pop into Stiles' head right about now, but he's drawing a blank, probably because most of the blood has left his brain.

Fuck, Stiles has to get out of here. If Derek finds out he's been spying, Stiles is dead.

It's a lot harder to be stealthy with a boner, but Stiles manages to get out of the loft without anyone shouting after him. Well, there are shouts, but they're more in the vein of, "Oh, god. Oh, god! Derek!"

Stiles feels scarred for life. He also feels like he has to jerk off before he explodes in his pants. He also feels like it'll be impossible to jerk off in his jeep with a dead troll stinking up the place. He gets as far as the stairwell before fumbling his fly open and stroking himself furiously. 

Stiles leans his forehead and one arm against the wall, closing his eyes and picturing the scene he just left. He wonders how often Derek and Deputy Parrish have done this, if they used to do this all the time back in New York. He imagines it the other way around, Derek taking Parrish up against a wall or something. Stiles imagines Derek fucking Stiles instead. It doesn't take long, tugging his foreskin up and over the head of his dick and then back down his shaft, for Stiles to come all over the wall.

Grimacing at his complete lack of self control, Stiles vowed to come back as soon as he could with a bucket of bleach (nothing like leaving DNA evidence at the once and probably future scene of a crime). Then he realized there was still a dead troll in his car, and he only had like, two hours max before his dad woke up and realized he'd been out all night dealing with supernatural crap and hadn't kept his promise to keep his dad informed.

It felt like there was a flush on his cheeks, so Stiles rubbed at them. His hand smelled a little bit like his dick, but there wasn't much he could do about it besides rub his hand against his jeans. God, there was no way Derek wasn't going to know what he'd done. Maybe Stiles should just bring the troll home and get his dad to help dispose of it.

Then again, if the Sheriff got caught burying a body, even a troll's body, Scott's dad would be able to impeach him for sure.

Sighing, Stiles took the least worst option and went back to Derek's loft, banging loudly on the still-open door. "Derek! You here? We've got a situation!"

A few seconds later, Derek comes around the corner wearing a tight-ass pair of jeans, his shirt still in his hands rather than on his body. Stiles wishes he didn't have even the slightest notion what Derek's dick looks like under his clothes. "Stiles? What is it?"

Swallowing against the tight feeling in his stomach, Stiles says, "Troll. It's dead, I mean. But I have it."

"You have a dead troll?" Deputy Parrish says as he comes into sight, wearing boxer briefs and his uniform shirt, which is only half-buttoned. The sight has Stiles very confused, because it's sexy, but it also reminds him of his dad getting ready for work. Eugh. "Cool! Where is it?"

Derek gives Parrish a raised eyebrow and half a smirk, but it holds this fondness that makes Stiles suddenly helplessly jealous. It's not even that he thinks he's got dibs on Derek or anything. It's more like he wishes he had someone who would look at him like that (right after they had lots of hot sex). Stiles clears his throat. "In my car. I could use some help, like, burying it or something. Before anyone normal sees."

Derek pulls on his shirt. "Sure. Kyle's not on shift until late tonight, right?"

Deputy Parrish grins, nodding. "I got time. Sounds like fun!"

Stiles bites the inside of his cheek so he doesn't do something stupid, like cry. He ignores the weird look Derek gives him on the elevator ride down to the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
